Stories From Beika
by Darkest Absol
Summary: <html><head></head>A series of short stories about the DCMK world and the characters within. Some will be drabbles (100 words), while others will be somewhat longer. Rated T to be safe. There will be various pairings in here.</html>
1. Lets get Loud

The two were bored, and ended up looking up ideas for what to do. It seemed a new karaoke had opened in Osaka, so with a LOT of pressure from Heiji, they decided to go. However, once they arrived and got settled in, it became apparent that Shinichi's singing had not improved at all.

"_Wow,_ Kudo. I didn't know anyone could sing that badly!" Heiji managed to splutter out after checking to make sure he hadn't gone deaf.

"I did warn you, but you practically dragged me here." Shinichi sighed. "You just wanted to go to Osaka, didn't you?"

"...Maybe?"


	2. Colours of Fate

This one is a soulmates!AU story featuring Kaito and Hakuba. By the way, I've never written any sort of KID heist before, so I'm not sure how well I did here.

* * *

><p>-Hakuba's POV-<p>

Hakuba stood in the middle of the room, watching Nakamori yell at the other officers to get in place before KID arrived. The half-Brit shot a glance at his pocket watch and found that there were only two minutes and 27 seconds before the jewel thief was scheduled to show up for the Dragon's Flame, a large ruby that had gone on display at the Ekoda museum only the previous day. He closed the watch, but held onto it before glancing around the room, making sure everything was in place.

'_No loose vent panels, no loose windows, nothing out of place.'_ Granted, Hakuba had never attended a KID heist before, but he had heard about the flashy thief and his reputation. It had been easy enough to get information about KID's previous heists online and in the newspapers, and there was a reason why KID was internationally wanted. In fact, the whole reason he was at this heist was because Nakamori had heard about what a good detective he was and decided that he was going to be the secret weapon of the police during the heist. No one except the officers in the room even knew that he was involved. Hakuba shot another glance at his watch, and then jerked a little as he realized that there were less than ten seconds before the arrival time. Nakamori and his men had already left the display room, the logic being that KID couldn't disguise as a cop if there were no cops in the room. However, Hakuba knew that they were waiting just outside the doors, ready to keep any intruders out. Just as the second hand on the pocket watch hit zero, the lights blinked out.

-Kaito's POV-

Kaito crouched inside a closet in the museum. The lights had gone out without a hitch, and now it was time for part two of his plan. He pulled a small remote out of his pocket and pushed the single button on it, then paused until the cheers from the crowd outside got louder. He allowed himself a smirk as he pictured the KID dummy soaring over the crowd and onto the museum roof. Right about then the officers should have been charging to the roof to intercept him, with Nakamori in the lead. After waiting to make sure no one was passing by, he crept out of the tiny broom closet and made his way to the room where the Dragon's Flame was being kept, but couldn't help wincing as he pulled himself out of the crouching position he had been in before.

'_Note to self, next time don't hide in a closet for an hour before the heist.' _As he reached the doors, he paused and considered all his previous heists. Was he really sure none of the previous gems was Pandora? After all, he hadn't found his soulmate yet, so he had no way of telling if something was glowing red. He had just been checking to see if the gems started glowing from within before returning them. The thief in white quickly cleared his doubts as he opened the doors to reveal the gem in the display by the far wall - and a boy about his age who stood frozen in the middle of the room. At the same time Kaito suddenly realized that he could see _color_. The Dragon's Flame was a vivid red in the light from the windows, which also lit up the strange boy's light brown hair. Kaito could barely keep his poker face in place as he realized what was happening. He had found his soulmate.

-Hakuba's POV-

Hakuba stared in the direction of the doors to the room. He could guess that KID would enter that way, considering that he could hear a large amount of footsteps rushing past the door. A minute passed in near silence, with the only noises coming from the crowd of KID fans outside the museum. Suddenly the door opened and the jewel thief himself walked in, only to freeze a few steps in. Hakuba himself was frozen as well, because at the moment KID entered the room, the world seemed to gain color. The teen detective was stunned.

'_My soulmate is an international jewel thief?!' _ Just then KID walked forward and past Hakuba while he was still frozen in place. He whipped around to find that KID had already removed the gem - Hakuba could now see that it was a bright red that suited its name - and was walking towards the nearby window with it. However, the thief didn't try to leave with the gem. Instead, he merely opened the window and held it in the open air as if he were checking it for something, then turned to face Hakuba.

"This is not what I am looking for, so I will leave it with you." KID placed the gem in Hakuba's hand and turned to leave through the window. Before the thief in white could leave though, Hakuba spoke.

"Why? You say that this is not what you're looking for, so what are you looking for?" KID paused, and his face seemed to slip into sadness for a second before slamming back into the expression he had before.

"...I can't tell you that, but I assume we'll see each other again." With that, KID slipped out the second story window and soared off on his hang glider before Hakuba could respond. The slightly stunned teen stared at the retreating white shape in the night sky as the power flickered back on and the night's revelations hit.


End file.
